


Free Love

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Group Marriage, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Religion, Rituals, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man with his hand on Aleyn's arm was handsome - dark-haired and pale enough that Vedran wondered if he was one of Agyness's soldiers from Thantopolis.  Over the music and the din of the crowd, Vedran couldn't hear what they were talking about, but whatever it was, it must have been amusing, because they kept laughing.  And that hand didn't draw away, but moved lightly against the silky fabric of Aleyn's robe in a way that was familiar, verging on intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



The man with his hand on Aleyn's arm was handsome - dark-haired and pale enough that Vedran wondered if he was one of Agyness's soldiers from Thantopolis. Over the music and the din of the crowd, Vedran couldn't hear what they were talking about, but whatever it was, it must have been amusing, because they kept laughing. And that hand didn't draw away, but moved lightly against the silky fabric of Aleyn's robe in a way that was familiar, verging on intimate. 

Vedran looked away, seeking out Ardith in the festivities. She was deep in conversation with a gnomish woman, who stood on a bench the better to talk with the dragonborn - and still didn't even come up to her shoulder. Vedran knew he could have gone over to her, interrupted their chat to... what? Tell her he was leaving? Ask her for a hug and some reassurance? He wasn't quite sure what he needed, only that he didn't want to upset Aleyn on what was, after all, his big night, the grand opening of the temple to Sehanine in Nachtur. The thought of bothering his husband right now with personal issues seemed selfish, distracting him from his work as well as his worship. Vedran took another drink instead and tried to focus on the song that was being played. Maybe he could go back and join the musicians again, take his mind off things, but he found he was uncomfortable with the thought of being stared at right now.

Instead, he moved off to one side of the performers, waiting until they finished the piece they were playing, a lively tune that had people up and dancing, or at least clapping their hands in time to the rhythm. It was catchy, and a pretty eladrin girl, swinging by in the crowd, offered him her hand as she passed. He had no urge to dance, though, so he shook his head politely and she grabbed another partner instead. He looked over at Aleyn again, seeing how he smiled and leaned in close to let the man whisper something in his ear. He could guess from his husband's blush what sort of things were being said. But Aleyn didn't seem to be his usual sweetly tongue-tied self - instead he looked to be returning the flirtation easily, with a smirk and a brush of his left hand against the man's hair. Vedran sighed and swallowed the rest of his drink. At least the promised ample amounts of alcohol had arrived, delivered just that morning (Ardith might have helped push the paperwork through in time, Vedran suspected.) 

When the musicians finally wound to a halt, the audience applauded, catching its collective breath, and Vedran noticed a few more couples and groups slipping off arm-in-arm for the quieter rooms to the sides of the main courtyard. Kallista and Brenn waved as they made their way in that direction with a few new friends, and Vedran smiled, waving back. Then he turned and caught the eye of the band's leader, an older woman named Esfari who had probably forgotten more tunes than he'd ever know. She smiled and gestured to indicate that he was welcome to join in with the next number, but instead Vedran motioned her over to speak for a moment. "I have a request, if it's not too much trouble. Do you know any Ahkasic songs...?"

It turned out she did. She knew exactly the one he wanted, in fact. As the wistful notes began to sound, the heartfelt words floated lightly atop them. Relatively few in the crowd would understand their literal meaning, but all would be able to sense the desire and hope behind them. Certainly the lowered tempo and more sensual tone were inspiring the worshippers to greater passion, judging by the increasing amount of bared skin and embracing bodies he could see. Vedran looked back in Aleyn's direction, expecting to see him wrapped in the other man's arms. Instead, his husband was crossing the floor - stopping here and there to exchange a word or two with guests, people who wanted to congratulate him, but clearly, deliberately making his way over to Vedran.

"Flowers in the desert," he said, smiling, once he was close enough to be heard. The crescent moon painted on his cheekbone glinted in the light from the lanterns. "They're playing our song."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull you away," Vedran said ruefully. "I just... wanted you to know I'm thinking of you, even when you're with someone else."

"It's no problem," Aleyn assured him. "It's a good choice - people seem to like it, anyway," he added, turning his gaze over the rest of the gathering for a moment before looking back to his husband. "How are you doing?" he asked, his smile fading into a hint of concern.

Vedran thought for a moment about how to answer that. "I'm feeling... jealous?"

Aleyn's face fell, his expression turning into full-fledged worry before Vedran could explain more. "I'm sorry. Is it too hard to see me with other people, or...?"

"No, no," Vedran hastened to assure him, taking his hands. "It's not that. Well, maybe a very tiny bit that, but mostly jealous of _you_ , not him." He saw Aleyn's confusion, so he tried to clarify what he was talking about, even though finding the right words was difficult. "Because... it looks so easy for you. And I can remember back when I could be that way, share my... myself like that, and how good, how free I used to feel. But now when I think about trying it, I go cold inside and start to tense up, and..."

Aleyn wrapped his arms around him, drawing him close. It still felt a little dangerous (but also a little exciting) to embrace where other people could see them, even though their relationship was an open secret these days. Vedran told himself that it would be all right here of all places, no matter what anyone else might say or think out in the rest of the world. "You know you don't have to do any of that, right?" Aleyn murmured, close against Vedran's ear. "You have the new moon symbol, no one's going to expect anything. If someone's been bothering you..."

"No, I know," Vedran said. "Nobody's been doing anything unwelcome, it's nothing like that. I guess part of me just wishes I could be completely comfortable at events like this again. Everyone else is flirting, dancing, having fun, making out and more..."

"Part of you, hm?" Aleyn teased gently, sliding his hands down Vedran's back to pull his hips close. "I'm pretty sure I know what part you mean."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you're very familiar," Vedran said, mustering a slight smile.

"See, you still know how to flirt, you just proved it," Aleyn grinned.

"With you and Ardith it's different." Safe, was what he wanted to say. He knew what to expect from them, knew they wouldn't hurt him. It had taken time to get to that point, and he still wasn't as spontaneous and relaxed with his spouses as he would like to be, but he wasn't afraid of them or of what they might say or do. They knew as much as anyone could about what he'd gone through, and understood how it had affected him, as well as how best to avoid bringing up those memories (at least as much as that was ever possible). With strangers he would have no such guarantee of security.

"I know," Aleyn said, without him having to explain. "I know it is. I do like it when you flirt, though. You're such an adorable tease." He kissed the spot on Vedran's cheek where the empty circle was painted, then drew back slightly, looking more serious. "Say the word and we'll leave. I'll come home with you and Ardith - everything's going smoothly here, and I'm sure Rynn and Hilmar can handle the dawn ceremony - and we can follow through on your flirting. I'm yours, Vedran, always."

Vedran knew he meant it. He also knew what it would mean for Aleyn to put this night aside. And he knew that even if he wasn't saying the same things as Roth, the hurtful words that had kept Aleyn away from his home temple for far too long, that the parallels were too close for comfort. It would be bound to bring back those memories for Aleyn. Vedran couldn't ask him to give this up. Instead he held him tight. "I know you are. Always." He remembered how hard that word once was for him to hear, let alone say, and smiled at how readily it came to his lips now. "And I want you to stay right here and enjoy this - you've worked so hard for it, and you deserve to savour every moment, including that handsome guy who had his eye on you if you like. We had our own celebration last night, and there'll be time for more tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that, and the day after the day after that..."

Aleyn smiled. "All of those days? We're going to be busy." He leaned in to rest his forehead against Vedran's. "He's charming and all, but I couldn't do this without you and Ardith," he murmured, and Vedran was fairly sure he wasn't talking about the temple's decor this time. "It's only because I know beyond a doubt that you both love me and support me that I can reach out to other people at times like this, to try and help them find what they're looking for, and to celebrate the blessings the Lady's given us." He paused, letting that sink in for a moment. "Blessings like bringing us to one another. Kiss?"

Vedran nodded, tilting his head up the few inches necessary to press their lips together. Nearby, some of the crowd whooped and applauded, but it didn't matter right at that moment, because it was just the two of them. Then it was three, as Vedran felt Ardith wrap her arms around him from behind, her familiar scent and her touch comforting. "I thought I'd join you," she said, nipping softly at his neck. Vedran leaned back against her, surrounded by his partners' love, and knew that this was more important, and far more freeing for him, than anything he could ever have done with strangers at a party.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, my dear! <333
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
